


You’ll catch me, right? Always.

by prettytrash



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Minor Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Not Beta Read, Possessive Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Pre-Time Skip, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettytrash/pseuds/prettytrash
Summary: In this world, there are those who possess power. And those people have been given the gift of the Goddess.The omega, who wield mighty magical power and the alpha, who contain terrible strength.When Byleth presents almost 10 years too late, it leads to a path so narrow she might fall.Luckily, she has the Prince of Faerghus to help her.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 25
Kudos: 270





	1. Vanilla.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first FE3H fic !  
> Was this self indulgent? Yes.  
> This has some adaptations to the usual abo dynamics so I’ll explain fully at the end notes !  
> I’m sorry if this has any mistakes in as I have no beta reader and my editing is not the best.  
> Updates may or may not be infrequent but I will try my best!  
> please let me know if you enjoy :)

Byleth knew there was something wrong with her.

From childhood, throughout her teenage years and now, in her fruition as a young adult, she knew there was something wrong with her.

It was in the way she breathed. The way she walked. The way her eyes always stood calm, even when in battle.

Her father knew it too.

She saw it in the way he looked at her, how he rarely touched her and of how he never mentioned her omega mother, departed from this world.

But Byleth was quite alright with this. Her father loved her. She knew it in his gaze, in his voice and in his cooking.

And although her heart never beat and even though her heat nor rut never came, she knew she was worthy of his parental affection and admiration.

In this world, there are those with power. And those with power are often seen as a rare treasure.

Her father had sat beside her once, when she was a child. He was double, if not triple her size and yet did not loom over her. He held a small book, painted with animals.

“Do you know what your mother was, Byleth?” he had asked, illuminated only by candlelight in their small home.

She shook her head.

“Your mother was an omega: A beautiful, striking and powerful being, endowed with magic so strong that she was seen as a treasure amongst many. Do you know what I am?”

She shook her head once again.

“I am what people call Alphas. People like me are woefully strong and mighty. We are full of authority and our blood carries dangerous magic that can increase our strength tenfold, should the occasion call for it.” He explained, opening the book full of pictures.

The first picture was a beautiful person, neither male nor female, their hand outstretched towards the moon, a sliver of light extending from their palm. They were painted in a white dress that fitted itself to their body, which descended into the earth as if they had grown from that very spot.

Byleth stroked the image, her mouth in the shape of a small ‘o’. They were certainly striking. Mesmerising, even.

“They say that the goddess allowed omegas to grow from the earth, their bodies so divinely pure that even the moon herself answered their calls.” He whispered as she huddled in tightly, eager to learn more.

The next page had a picture much like the first, except this time, this person had both arms stretched out and crossed, framing the curve of the sun. They wore the same outfit except their feet stood upon rocks, balanced so finely that the weight of the sun challenged their strength.

“Alphas are said to be born from the tears of the sun, born as to protect the purity of the omegas which dance with his partner. They must be strong enough to carry the weight of the sun to ensure that no one should take advantage of the beloved omegas.” He finished, flipping the page.

This part of the book held an image of a doe and a silver wolf on the opposite sides of a small stream. The wolf gently drank the water, its eye trained on the doe opposite, whilst the doe grazed the grass at its feet, eyes closed.

The young girl pointed at the scene in confusion.

“Father, the wolf eats deer, does it not?” she asked.

Jeralt smiled, his fingers running across the page as he began to explain the meaning.

“From nature, yes. The wolf longs to devour the doe and the doe wishes to escape, running in fear,” his voice remained low and calm, “But this stream represents the Goddesses magic. It teaches the wolf to be patient, compromising and to be kind. It feeds the doe willfulness, strength and bravery. It allows them to lower their guard, allows them to bare trust in one another. The stream shows the two that they are two sides of the same coin, stronger together than apart.”

Byleth nodded in understanding.

They turned the page once more.

The illustrations took a turn. Two pairs of hands held a ripe, strong apple. It glistened with water and its flesh looked mouth-watering. Two bites had been taken from the fruit, two sets of teeth pulling away their respective chunks of the apple, blood dripping from their sharp and elongated canines.

Byleth clung to her father.

Jeralt hushed his voice further, going as far as to stroke his child’s back before continuing.

“This apple represents the bond and pairing of the two. Both take a bite from one another, and in turn, become one another. It is like finding a light in a never ending chasm of darkness, or a home in the middle of a forgotten world. Their bond is precious and lasts several lifetimes.”

His voice answered a question the girl did not know she had asked.

“What am I, father?”

“Only time will tell, Byleth.”

**ETHEREAL MOON**

“Professor, you must indulge my offer. We would be an amazing match!”

Byleth looked up from her dish, eyes narrowed. “Sylvain, I am certain that you have had many ‘amazing matches’. An experienced skirt chasing omega such as yourself should learn some self-control, for once.”

He opened his mouth, hand on his chest and acted as if he had been greatly offended.

Felix scoffed beside him.

“Surely you jest! How am I to control myself when beautiful creatures such as yourself exist?” he exclaimed, dropping his fork onto the table.

What a troublesome boy.

“Eat your food, Sylvain. You will need your strength for when I deal with you.” His classmate chided the boy, shovelling a fork full of mash into his own mouth.

Sylvain grumpily complied and Byleth chuckled at his childish demeanour. Felix let a smile slip as he chewed on his food. 

“I am glad you have a handle on him Felix, I would be at a loss without you.” She said with a pleasant smile, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. She studied her charge closely, hoping to know more about one of her particularly distant pupils.

Most knew her as an observant person with a keen eye. And her eyes spied a faint blush at the tip of the dark haired boy’s ear, his gaze fixed upon his plate.

Silence ensued them for sometime before felix coughed lightly and sylvain turned to face him, as if he wished to soothe his throat.

He mumbled something about childhood friendship and the like, before announcing that he would be retiring to the training grounds should either of them require him. Sylvain looked on at him in a longing gaze. Byleth looked on in surprise. 

“I suppose I should take my leave then. Professor.” He soon announced, leaving at least half of his plate full, suggesting that he did not feel well. He turned to look once more at the way Felix had left and went the opposite way, as if the boy had taken something from him and was too far gone for Sylvain to catch.

She could only stare on in confusion as she attempted to piece together what had happened, scoffing the rest of her meal alone. For nobility, they sure had no table manners.

Byleth found herself subconsciously reminding herself to head towards the dormitories, hoping to find answers about a curious duo from someone who had known them for longer than she had. Perhaps the childhood friend of theirs would delve into this topic of hers.

Ingrid was such a knightly and responsible person, Byleth had no doubt that she would help solve the puzzling mystery of the two. Alas, she would have, if she was in her room.

“You’re looking for Ingrid, professor? I imagine she has taken some time to go to the library.” A voice from behind her asked.

Turning to face Dimitri, she nodded in admittance, voicing her concerns to the young prince. He was another childhood friend of theirs, she supposed, although Felix held him rather far away so Byleth had assumed they were not close whatsoever.

“It was just so odd. Felix left in such a hurry I thought he might trip up and Sylvain looked like a kicked puppy.” Her hands ran through her hair, untangling a small lock of blue hair. She sighed softly, coming back to look at him with a troubled face and lax body. “As your professor, it is my duty to ensure you are sound of mind and body. But I can’t help but feel... well, nosy. Is it my place?”

Dimitri placed his hands on his hips, sighing with closed eyes as if he had noticed this as well. Perhaps he had.

“I have to agree professor, as the house leader. That is most troubling.” He began, agreeing with her. “But as their childhood friend, I must say that this is nothing out of the ordinary for them. They are much closer than it seems and I feel as if their complex relationship should not be meddled with.” Dimitri finished, intently looking at her, imploring her to drop the subject. 

She could not help but comply with his wishes. He knew best, as their friend and house leader.

Byleth crossed her arms in an attempt to regain some posture, glancing up towards the training grounds where she guessed Felix would be relentlessly training. “I suppose it is just hormones, with you omegas and alphas having such strong impulses and all. Not that I know anything about it. I am somewhat pleasantly happy to not have such a burden.”

“Why do you not have the gift, professor?”

Byleth turned in shock, holding her self rigid. It was well known that such things seemed personal and as their teacher, she would have never thought for Dimitri to ask such a question. It was quite shocking.

“Well, if I am honest, I am not sure. My father an alpha, my mother was an omega. I bare the crest of flames, and yet, I have not been given the gift like you and the rest of the house.” She blankly admitted, her hands felt the hilt of the creators sword, feeling it’s low hum of power even now, “Hanneman has called me an ‘enigma of enormous value’. He’s not wrong, I suppose.”

Dimitri made a small sound, as if he had not expected her to ramble like that. His eyes shifted over her steadily, seemingly becoming much more serious than before.

“You are an Alpha, are you not?” She smiled, her tone excessively lighter. She didn’t understand why he reacted so strongly to something like that. After all, he would’ve been able to smell her designation if she had one. And even though she was not Omega nor Alpha, Byleth could smell the faint scent of lavender emitting from the boy in front of her.

He nodded. His face wore a veil of disappointment.

Byleth reached forward and placed her hand on his shoulder as he walked past, her face comforting. It was ever so strange to see her charge ever so upset over something so simple. Perhaps she should ask dedue. He knew his highness best.

“Try not to fret, my student. All is well with me. I am glad I do not bare the gift, especially if it causes outbursts like our dearly mentioned Felix. I am very grateful you are not prone to such aggressiveness as that alpha.”

She did not manage to catch his words as she walked away, beginning her usual routine of patrolling the grounds for errands, her footsteps covering his hushed sentence.

Perhaps it was better that way.

Byleth’s hatred for herself swelled. As her father died in her arms, all she could do was cry. Her very first tears finding their way onto his cheek, running over her cuts and bruises from the battle prior.

They fell further as he went limp in her arms, painting his face along with the rain, blood seeping into her attire.

Oh how she cried.

**GUARDIAN MOON**

It was dark. So dark. 

Byleth felt completely locked in. The darkness prevailed over the meagre light she gave out.

Until sothis appeared. 

“You fool!” She shouted, her voice wracked with horror. The girl sat upon a throne, carrying its own light. She leant forward, her eyes burning into the others soul.

Byleth could only hang her head, ashamed to have trapped them both here.

Sothis ceased her scolding, a look of remorse and hurt, yet hopefulness took hold of her.

“There is a way for us to escape, even yet.” She said, her voice light and airy. “I know who I am.”

“I am sothis, the Progenitor of this land. I am the Goddess.”

Byleth stood in agreement, unsure of how to answer but in her heart, she knew that it was true. She felt it in her veins. 

“For us to escape, I am going to use the powers of a god.” Her voice quiet in the abyss, echoing in Byleth’s ears only. 

“I will give you my gift and we will be with each other until the end of time.” 

She only smiled.

And then they become one, her voice ceasing to exist within her head.

* * *

Dimitri felt powerless. 

His body shivered with nerves. Their professor had just disappeared, swallowed by a ravenous darkness of force he had never seen before. 

Must the Goddess take everything from him? 

Dedue, ever the ground he needed, held him back before he could charge towards Solon, his pupils sharpened and wracked with grief. 

The rest of his house needed him.

But he could not feel at ease until he shredded the monster in front of him. The hurt in his heart told him so. He needed to save the professor. She was their safety, their anchor to this world. How could they let her disappear like that?

“What have you done to our Professor?” He growled, the glands on his neck prickling as the air around them cooled.

Solon remained smug, his face calm and relaxed, evidently positive he was safe now. “It seems the fell star has been placed in the abyss, a place far worse than death.”

Dimtri could only tighten the grip on his lance, the wood creaking under the pressure of his fingers and the bloodied red of his knuckles.

The rest of his classmates called out in anger. They defended their professors honor, claiming that she was no ordinary human and that Solon was wrong to believe that she would simply disappear like that.

That was, until their professor cut through space and time itself.

A warmth entered him, as if everything had fallen back into place and he felt alive once more. He knew not why such warmth spread through him, but he knew it had to do with the way his professor gripped her sword, the way her face shone in the bright light of divinity and how her chest moved so calmly from the aforementioned abyss behind her.

She stepped from the darkness, her sword at the ready and her hair a Devine colour, her eyes fierce with emotion. She raised her sword, launching the second attack on the man who not only destroyed remire village but the chance to find her place within her father's world.

And Dimitri’s heart came undone.

* * *

Byleth has struck down all the enemies at last. Single handedly, her most amazing and wondrous pupils standing back in safety.

Her chest heaved and sweat ran down her forehead like the rain the day her father died.

The world had not stopped spinning for sometime and whilst it knocked her nauseous, she knew that it was apart of her.

Fever consumed her body, spreading from her abdomen, pulsating through her torso and circulating her head like a whirlwind, released from a core within herself, pulsating within her veins. It called out to her, taunting her mind and her eyes. Fire prickled along her neck and wrists as she scratched at the skin burning there. It felt like she was being devoured.

Was this truly the price she had to pay for the power of Sothis? Or was this the gift itself?

Byleth’s legs soon gave way, her body toppling to the ground, hitting it so suddenly the nausea in her chest surfaced and she began to cough up liquid into the dirt. She was unsure of the colour, so she couldn’t decide if it was vomit or blood. She didn’t care.

Pictures swirled around her, her eyes chasing the fragments of time whilst her body lay limp and her words of fever intoxicated slurred from her mouth, a wetness to her lips. Her neck burned and scolded itself, like the layers of skin were constricting and opening at such a pace it felt like someone was feasting on her corpse.

This was worse than the darkness.

She was sure that her pupils were talking to her, although she failed to register what they said. The sounds they made held no real significance. Her consciousness did not feel as if it could hold for much longer. Soon her vision faded to blurs of colours, there being no shape nor dimension to them. 

It felt like a blur of blue and green, a woman’s voice and hands. So gentle. A soothing melody to keep her drowsy and it surrounded her like magic.

The fever softened and the images began to move. 

She moved her mouth to speak, but her voice would not come.

The weight of such an illness left her to fall asleep in someone’s arms.

**PEGASUS MOON**

Everything about her body ached.

Everything.

From the tingling in her toes to the burning of her nape, everything ached and tormented Byleth horrendously. Even her gums felt numb.

Attempting to open her eyes, Byleth hoped to shake the drowsiness from her body and move from-

Where was she?

The room she had awoken in was most definitely not her own. No, her room at Garreg Mach was much smaller, darker, yet cosy, It held only her essentials. Her drawers, her lesson plans and her bed, which was placed up against the wall. This room was vast, the wall facing her was covered in detailed tapestries of ancient cities and glowing people. The bed was soft, too soft for Byleth’s liking and the bed sheets were a muted green swirling with gold flowers. She sat up and spread her hands over the material taking in every curve and twist of the floral bedding.

“I see you are awake, Professor.”

Rhea was sitting at the far end of the room by a large window that overlooked the courtyard of the monastery. She looked calm, collected and even pleasantly content, obviously at ease. Byleth could not say the same for herself, however. It dawned on her that she was wearing only her small clothes, in front of the archbishop, no less. And she had been sleeping in what the mercenary assumed was her bed.

“Lady Rhea, I apologise.” Byleth rasped, her voice dry and wispy, most likely from the fever that had taken her ill.

The archbishop made her way down to Byleth’s side, standing by the bed and resting her hand upon the top of Byleth’s head, caressing her ever so gently. 

“Fret not child, it is within this room that I am just Rhea.” she murmured, taking a place next to Byleth on the soft mattress, “You gave your students quite a scare, you know. Me included. You looked as if something had possessed you, professor.”

She moved her hand back to her lap, leaving it to rest where the other one also lay. 

Byleth fidgeted uncomfortably under sharp gaze as it pierced her skin, so cold and cruel. It did not match the curl of her lips and it rattled Byleth further.

Rhea soon resumed.

“I would like to congratulate you, professor. It seems you have presented and have been given the gift of the goddess, like the majority of us here at Garreg Mach.” Her eyes crinkled with the closed grin on her face.

“Fate would have it that you are an omega professor. I hope you use your divinity wisely.”

Her words did not seem to land until Byleth’s tongue ran along her gums, finding the ache of her mouth due to the growth of her outer teeth. They were sharper now.

Sharp enough to draw blood from her finger as she felt the bone with her flesh.

She thought only of the wolf and the deer.

Which was she?

Lady Rhea had assured Byleth that she may resume her teaching duties as soon as she felt ready but she herself was not sure. A constant stench of Vanilla followed her everywhere and many turned twice to look at her from it alone. Then there was the clothes. Rhea had insisted that Byleth wear a much more symbolic outfit from then on, signifying her growth from a beta, a normal person she explained, to an omega.

It made her dreadfully uncomfortable but it was much easier to agree than to rebel.

Rhea had instructed her on how to wear the outfit and yet, she felt ridiculous.

The dress had a white torso, wrapping her chest and had been pinned just above her left breast with a large medallion of the moon. Attached to this was strap that connected to the back of the dress. A belt held the garment just below her chest where the white met blue. It surrounded her waist, ending just below her knees with two slits running up either side of her legs. She was still permitted to wear her cloak, thank the goddess, which covered her shoulders and at the bareness of her back.

Rhea assured her that it would only last for a week, perhaps two at a push. The circumstances were someone shocking, seeing as most receive their designation when they’re 13 or younger. They then dress in these robes for months, signifying their change into a full fledged child of the moon or sun. 

Byleth, having presented so lately, did not know any of this. She just knew the basics from a far off memory that muddled in the back of her memory. She had never even known much about the alpha side of her father.

Perhaps it was because that part of him died with her mother.

Regardless, the ceremonial robes were a bit much, especially for her tastes. Rhea had also given her a list of books to revise from. She had missed a fair lot, but she hoped to ask her students for help, seeing as she had the house with the highest population of omegas and alphas.

She supposed that this did have one positive outlook, which was that this brought her closer to her precious pupils. She would understand them more and perhaps would be able to guide them more efficiently.

Byleth plans were to take a few days rest before returning to her schedule, had it not been for the knock at her door, the next night that she had woken up in the archbishops chambers.

Before the interruption, Byleth puzzled over her teaching notes, deciding to think about the training she should give to some of the class. At the moment, Sylvain was trained in lance and whilst he enjoyed it, he also had an incredible talent with magic. Perhaps having to do with his omegan gift, nonetheless, he was amazing at it. 

Perhaps he and Annette could do some tasks together. 

But she smelled him before she heard the knock.

A gentle voice called out to her through the piece of wood. “Professor ? May I enter?”

“Yes, you may enter Dimitri.” She answered him, turning around in her cahir to meet him. 

As the door opened, the full force of that lavender hit her. It wasn’t suffocating or sickening, but lovely, as if he had been kissed by the flowers themselves.

When Dimitri came into Byleth’s view point, it was clear to her that something was different about him. Nothing had changed but the way he entered her room suddenly caught her breath, beyond all logic to her.

His eyes seemed deeper, more icy blue than before, which was not a logical explanation.

Perhaps it was his hair, dangling in front of his eyes so softly and looking like it was calling her hands. But alas, it looked the same as the days prior.

Maybe his chest, it seemed bigger, his shoulders larger. Did he grow taller ? Whatever it was, Byleth had not expected to be taken unawares by such a silly thing. 

She was a professor for goodness sake. She couldn’t afford to be kept on her toes over silly things.

“How are you feeling professor ?” Dimitri asked, closing the door behind him, his hands taking care not to damage the door. “We were worried about you and the-“ 

His voice stopped so suddenly that Byleth felt as if she had done something wrong.

“Why are you wearing that, professor?” He asked so softly, as if he were speaking to a small child.

Byleth gulped, having not told her students of the situation just yet. She assumed that Lady Rhea would relay the information to them but perhaps it had been too soon for such business.

“I presented. An omega.” She replied, her voice monotone, acting as if this happened every other day.

A sudden urge to cover up compelled Byleth to hide her exposed collar bones and newly formed glands, which were distinctly a dusty pink from having formed so suddenly.

There was nothing to be embarrassed about. She knew this. Dimitri had done the very same thing when he was a younger boy.

Silence prevailed for what seemed some time, as Dimitri stared openly at the professor. His eyes held back nothing and yet gave nothing away. He looked as if he was shocked beyond words and still, not at all. 

It hurt her head to think about.

“Is there something you need, Dimitri?” Her hands placed the pen back into its holder, moving her ink to some place safe. She did not know why, but her body felt as if it needed to prepare for something.

Something she wanted but did not know what it was.

Dimitri coughed into his hand, tearing his eyes away from her, remembering what he had originally came to inform her of. 

“It was just, well, that the others miss you dearly. I merely came to ask when you would be returning, however… concerning your situation, it would be best that you stay with in your chambers.” He said, weight behind his words, having his body backed up against the door.

Byleth did not notice that he had retreated so far.

“Why would I not return? It would be foolish of me to abandon you all so suddenly. My situation is fine and my fever has passed.”

Now that she looked closely, Byleth now noticed that dimitri was blushing aggressively from his position by the door, his lavender scent giving away his flustered position.

Was her situation fine?

“Professor…” he stuttered, shielding his face with his hand, looking away from her, “Those robes mean that you have yet to have your first heat.”

“It means that people are to respect your wishes to remain alone and secluded during such time because…” he trailed off, his voice full of hope that she understood. 

She did not.

All she could do was stare at him with a blank face, her head hurting. There was still so much she did not understand and so much Rhea had withheld from her.

“Because you wish to be chaste when you meet the person you will bond with. So it would be improper if you were to lead class.” He finished, his eyes looking everywhere but on her, avoiding her skin and the way the dress framed her body.

“Oh.” 

Byleth felt rather incompetent, going through this process with her student, let alone the prince of faerghus. And she felt alone. Everyone else had known these things as a child but here she was, an adult with responsibilities and affairs, being taught by her student.

She was no social butterfly, that was known. But byleth had friends here at the academy and the monastery. She enjoyed spending time with Dedue in the garden, eating with Annette and Mercedes as they chatted during dinner. These small moments had become such routine to Byleth that the prospect of having to go without them until she entered her first heat seemed unfair.

“Forgive my ignorance, dimitri.” She sighed, leaning back into the chair, green hair falling down its back, “All of this is very new to me. Here you are, my charge, teaching me something that I should have known from the start.”

Her words were so somber and alone that it hurt to have her seen as so weak by her student.

“No professor! You are not to blame for anything. Had I taken the time to discuss the topic more with you, or had Lady Rhea been more clear, I’m sure you would have understood perfectly.” His reply jumped to mend her broken pride.

She smiled sweetly, enjoying the excitement dimitri held. It was not so often that he complimented her so boldly like this and every time he did, the skin around her neck would burn up in reminder of the pain.

Byleth soon returned to look at her forgotten lesson plans, half edited and half finished days sprawled out across the desk and she realised that there was now no rush to get such things finished. 

“I will miss the day to say interactions with others though.” She finally admitted, lying her head down on the hard, flow surface of the desk, feeling the rustle if parchment paper beneath her forehead.

Dimitri came forward, his hands coming away from the door as he rested his body wait onto one foot. As his hair moved across his forehead with the momentum. “I could keep you company, if you would like, professor.”

Byleth asked what he meant by this, confused as it contradicted his earlier statement.

Dimitri explained that he would visit her every other night, bringing news of how the class performed and perhaps sneaking her a small treat from the dining hall every once in awhile.

The proposition seemed rather Devine, a small light in the room of isolation that had kept her there. 

“I would like that very much, Dimitri.” She said softly, eyes on him now.

He returned her gaze with a charming smile, as if she had just handed him a prized, lost possession of his. They held such gaze for what seemed longer than a moment but too short to be fulfilling. Byleth did not know what kept her eyes on his, the spread of lavender playing something on her mind. 

In that moment, Byleth took the time to study her student properly in this personal time they had secured together, as she often did not have the time in class or whilst she did errands for Lady Rhea. Dimtri was naturally and conventionally attractive with his striking blond hair and blue eyes, a combination Byleth appreciated most fervently. He was tall, much taller than herself but he did not seem imposing at all. It was comforting.

Like her father had been.

He soon bid her farewell and returned to his own chambers, or so Byleth heard as his footsteps echoed above her roof. 

The only thing that remained of the prince was his scent, lingering around the room as a small reminder to the greatly informative conversation she and him had.

Byleth did not mind.

Scent or no scent, the image of him alone kept warmed her chest.

She was glad to have such a caring pupil, perhaps a friend.

For the following week, byleth busied herself with work and study. Annette and Mercedes had been gracious enough to stop by with some books. 

Their contents were the origins and knowings of people with the gift, such as Byleth.

“These will help you to understand, professor.” Mercede had handed over some books, perhaps 300 or 200 pages thick. 

“I did not know there was so much to learn.” She commented, weighing the books in her hand. Small chimes rustled from the garment and she sighed in annoyance. 

Annette relayed her day to Byleth, discussing the market and the shopping she and Mercedes had collected. They did not stay for long but she cherished the moment nonetheless. Byleth had never done well with people, especially the mercenaries. There had been nothing wrong with them, it was just that they had all held her at an arm's length.

The ashen demon.

But here, at the academy, it was different. Manuela and Hanneman had welcomed her with open arms, even Seteth, while very callous at first, warmed to her with time and relayed to her that he had great trust for her.

She felt no different to her students.

Dedue was gentlemanly, loyal and even though they spent much of their time together in silence, it had been very comforting for the company.

Annette, while clumsy and chaotic, was absurdly hard working and diligent. She never failed to put a smile on her face.

Ashe, so eager and resilient, even after the death of Lord Lonato, his adoptive father. She never forgot how the rest of the blue lions consoled him after the battle. Byleth gave him no homework for that week and he smiled within days.

Mercedes acted like a mother figure to all of them, even Byleth. Her kind words of attachment, advice, long talks about her dreams of wanting to help others, all still remained within her even now.

And then there was sylvain, with his philandering personality. He was childish, but he held good in his heart, never failing to do his best for his friends. 

Felix often seemed so preoccupied with the art of the sword, Byleth spent many moons wishing that he would open up to her. And he did in his own way. As they spared, he let his emotions flow through his blade and into her heart. She knew when he was upset and when he was angry. 

To Byleth, Ingrid was simply inspiring. Fighting against her family to chase a dream of knighthood and chivalry, it rattled her heart seeing the grand devotion she gave to her work.

Dimitri was special.

So very special.

Byleth knew it was highly improper for her to have favourites, although she could not help but adore his smile and his words when they spoke.

He was wise, calm and he listened to her words with rapt attention.

Her caused her chest to stir in a way that she had no choice but to ignore it.

She called it mere admiration but something inside knew it stemmed from something much more complex.

Something forbidden.

A tentative knock at the door woke Byleth from her sleep, drowsy from the lull of her dreams. She couldn’t remember what it was about or what made it so lovely but she sobered at the sound of someone at her door.

With a smell of lavender close behind.

Byleth opened the door for him, after scrambling from the bed. She had forgotten he would be visiting and therefore her appearance was very unbecoming of her. “Hello Dimitri, how are you?” Was all what she managed, before her attention was drawn to the small wicker basket he held gently in his hands. Hands that were quite a bit bigger than hers.

Dimitri ducked into the room, taking a small, strange breath as he entered and turned around to face her. He beamed, a glow to his cheeks. “Not a lot professor. It has been very quiet without you and I have to say, your absence has taken a toll on morale.”

He had turned up in casual clothes. In fact, this was the most lax Byleth had seen him dress whatsoever. He still wore his black signature gloves, but had swapped out his uniform formed armour for a white, long ruffled sleeved button up shirt with bland trousers. He looked dashingly average, like a farm hand that Byleth once knew in her previous travels.

She took a seat on her bed, referencing the chair that was departed near her study area for him to sit at. 

“That is surprising,” she chuckled, leaning backwards on her hands to prop herself up against the wall. “I would have guessed that Sylvain would have acted out by now.”

Dimitri smiled at the notion, bringing the basket to attention, content to hear the professors rare but mesmerising laugh. He pulled out a small package, which had appeared to be wrapped in a handkerchief. 

“It’s a sweet bun.” Dimitri explained as he passed the parcel to her awaiting hands, making sure not to drop the treat. 

“It comes from Faerghus. I have heard that it is most delicious, although I can not be too sure myself.”

Byleth sniffed the small dessert before taking a small bite. She chewed it around in her mouth for a moment, it’s texture and flavour washing over her tongue before she took another bite. She ate this bite more quickly. 

Seeing the apprehension in his eyes, she smiled at him and nodded.

“It’s good. Thank you for bringing it to me, Dimitri.”

For some reason, a silence prevailed before them. For some reason, byleth found herself staring at the Prince and his face, the slope of his neck and his shoulders. The loose fit of his shirt against his chest and arms, long and lean, like the rest of him. 

And he was, unfortunately, terribly handsome.

The moment felt too intimate and byleth could feel blush across her cheeks as vanilla quickly infused with his lavender. 

She coughed into her hand, looking away from him and breaking the strange tension in the room.

“May I ask for advice professor?” Dimitri probed after some time, picking up a pen that had been laid across Byleth’s desk since the earlier afternoon.

“Of course, how can I help you?” 

Dimitri focused on the feather in his hands, running his fingers up and down its soft touch, making sure not to separate the strands.

“I have found myself infatuated with someone,” he started, sighing with a heave if his chest, “and whilst we have never been intimate before, I have a feeling they do not share my infatuation.”

“Is there anyway I can truly find out if I share a place in their heart?” He finished, eyes looking upon her now.

This was not a topic Byleth was knowledgeable in. She had no information of romance nor love, only having that one connection with her father, which had been entirely platonic. 

She supposed she felt motherly over some of her pupils, but she would not call it love.

She swallowed a lump in her throat, preparing to answer his question with a downtrodden heart. 

“I have never known of such things Dimitri, but I shall say this: I believe you should tell this person your feelings. Confess such affection but give them their time and pace. To rush in would be frightening and foolish, my charge.” She concluded, nodding to herself.

Perhaps a career as a professor had been the right task for Byleth.

Dimitri slowly soaked up her words, nodding along to them in agreement. He stood up and ran his hand through his hair, lavender becoming much more prominent.

Byleth looked up to him from her sitting position, unsure of what he was doing. He had only been there for 10 minutes or so, and she had not realised how badly she had missed his company. 

She began to ask him if everything was alright, standing up herself, when his hands adoringly cupped her face and he brought his lips to meet hers, rendering Byleth paralysed.

Lavender surrounded her and all thoughts melted away as her body temperature slowly rose from the touch of his hands and press of his mouth.

What shocked her more though, is that she melted into his touch, returning the kiss with no thought to be had. 

His hand moved from her cheek, nestling within her hair whilst his other hand travelled down her neck, fingers lightly brushing her shoulder. He pulled her closer, a shiver of electricity running up her spine as long fingers enclosed around the curve of waist.

Byleth instinctively wrapped her hands around his neck, turning her head as the kiss deepened, giving all the energy she had. 

Dimitri returned her force with a gentle moan, pressing her into the nearest wall. His leg slotted between hers, and although it was just a kiss, Byleth could feel arousal pooling above her sex. 

It was when they broke the kiss for air did Byleth realise what had happened.

What she had done, what she had enabled.

Understanding the severity of her actions, she shook herself free of her emotions and pushed him away, shocking him. He stumbled slighting, catching himself before he fell but the hurt on his face was clear.

Byleth could only imagine what her face told him.

“You are my student, Dimitri,” she whispered, eyes downcast through the shame, “I think it would be best if you left now. Before either of us make any more mistakes.”

She could not bare to watch him leave and forced herself to stare quietly at the stone floor.

He made no attempt to argue, the only sound he made was the soft shutting of her chamber door.

“Oh sothis,” her voice trembled ever so slightly as her eyes wet. “What have I done?”

  
  



	2. Lavender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Here's Chapter 2, I really enjoyed working on it :)  
> I focused more on editing this time, so I hope grammar and spelling has improved! Thank you so much for the support.  
> Please let me know if you've enjoyed it and criticism is greatly appreciated.

Byleth’s bed reeked of vanilla and the ooze of sweat and humanity. It dripped from her skin, like a mind of its own. It tore from her throat, soft gasps of indescribable heat. 

Like a fever, it burned from within.

Her hands clutched at the cotton sheets beneath her as her body writhed against them like it had its own mind, desperate to feel the coolness of the mattress. Slick rubbed against her thighs, pooling from her sex like a trickle from a stream upon a rock. It too, was hotter than her own skin and felt disgustingly warm. 

Hair stuck to her forehead and her breath circled like fog in the air. Byleth, through the haze of desperation and need, removed the garments of divinity. They also were too hot. 

Nights before, Byleth had read a passage from one of the many books she had accumulated over the past week and finally reached a stage of understanding. Primarily, the church saw Heats and Ruts as a way for Alphas and Omegas to release their emotions upon the world and find that lasting bond that each one of them sought. 

However, such passage that Byleth found referenced earlier texts and scientific findings. A trustworthy source, in her mind. 

The goddess’s gift was a powerful thing, almost too powerful. As an Omega’s or an Alpha’s magic builds within their body over days, weeks and months, it becomes too much for their body. If not regulated, the gift becomes a curse and the gifted passes away. 

A Natural attempt to combat this is the heat. The fever, the heat of magic, courses through the victim's veins. It makes them weak, vulnerable and susceptible to desire. The magic leaves the omega or alpha in several ways, predominantly fluids or scent. 

So, Byleth guessed, she should count her blessings. 

The room span, forcing nausea to ricochet around her throat and to remain clean as possible, she swallowed the liquid in her throat, shuddering as she did so. 

There were many ways to subdue the heat, but none that she could exercise. 

That did not stop Byleth’s desire in wishing.

Its first thoughts were of Lavender and blond hair, the concept of her small hands combing through golden locks and pressing small kisses to a porcelain forehead. She knew who she thought of but would not permit such predatory thoughts to overwhelm her senses.

It was wrong.

A shake of her door tore the heat-stricken omega from her moral condemnation, every fiber of her being standing on edge. Byleth called out for help, unsure of her own mind, only the heat talking. A pulse of magic shocked her spine, running from head to toe and she cried out in severe pain.

This was no divinity.

Byleth could have stood and gotten help, if not for the choking aroma of Vanilla. It was like a fog to her senses, her mind reeling in helplessness.

“Di…” she slurred, stopping herself before she could give in. She would not fall so easily, even under such torment as this.

Sobbing tears of shame, Byleth called out again, desperate for any sense of company in the heat. Why would the Goddess condemn her pupils to this? Sothis was kind, albeit bossy, but in her weakest moments, her heart faltered. She did not wish to be alone.

Desperate to escape the burning chasm of feverish heat and sickness, darkness seeped around her vision, her tongue heavy and dry in her open mouth as it called out for help.

The whole scenario felt like a dream, her body pressing against the stone wall to balance the heat, slipping into a dream of beams of light and the calling of the moon.

Dimitri has not visited Byleth since the incident before her heat and she was glad. Yes, she enjoyed his company and his person; she knew that as his professor, it was not professional of her to even consider such things. 

Never imagine Indulging them.

In result of this, the nights before her heat were spent studying and preparing, waiting for a fever that curled her toes and arched her back. It was sickening.

Even now, after her heat, Byleth had barely recovered. If she moved too fast, a pain would appear in the strangest of places, even if she had not been wounded there. There were cramps, too. 

It was very disheartening.

Lady Rhea visited her chambers soon after, a bouquet in hand and a smile on her face. 

“Professor, It would seem that you have had your heat. Congratulations. The goddess truly thrives in your bones now.” 

Byleth kept quiet, nodding along to the Archbishop's words of praise and understanding. The encounter was less than pleasant, a ridiculous anger bubbled in her stomach. If it were not for Rhea’s complex explanation, or lack thereof, she would have known better and perhaps stopped the incident.

There was the hands of time, but Sothis’s power was nothing to toy with. She had to remain responsible. 

The tea did not last long, as Byleth was eager to return to her drowsy sleep before the new week began and she had to return to her students. This would have not been a bad thing, had it not been for her mistake with Dimitri earlier. If the circumstances were any different and if she was not his teacher, well then… who knew.

The rest of the sweet buns waited limp on her desk in their parcels, a constant reminder of her recklessness and how she took advantage of her student. She wished to throw them in anger but did not possess the willpower just yet.

“Lady Rhea, why do the heats hurt so much?” Byleth asked, taking a sip of earl grey, inhaling the calming scent.

The woman before her looked up from the pastries on her plate, rather bewildered and confused. “Professor Byleth, heats should not hurt. You were in pain?”

Keeping her cup steady, she nodded, a thought at the back of her mind telling her that something was amiss. She drank more, the heat in her mouth merciful compared to before.

“That is most concerning. I will have Hanneman and Manuela examine you as soon as they can,” Rhea placed the teacup down, pushing herself up from the table, “I hope you will rest more, professor. This does not sit well with me.”

She gave Byleth one more curious look and a placid smile before leaving her alone. 

It seems most people at the monastery had no table manners, noted Byleth as she finished her drink and flopped onto her bed, which stank of her scent.

When she could move, she would ask for it a replacement. For now, she would sleep as long as the Goddess would permit.

Blyeth, thankful for the free day before she would return to teaching, was aching to return her busied life around the monastery. Just after returning some of the books Lady Rhea had given her to the library, a black eagles student, Linhardt von Hevring, approached her.

It appeared that he had been studying in the library as well, numerous books about crests and the like spread chaotically on the table he came from, a monk looking despairingly at the mess. Linhardt was rather quiet in his approach, only talking to Byleth once he had finished walking and allowed a small yawn to escape him.

“Professor Byleth, I hope you’re feeling better now.” His voice soft yet, monotone. Byleth had expected this of the student, he rarely showed any excessive emotion outside his specific interests but even now, a sliver of curiosity his behind those green eyes of his. She wondered why.

“Thank you Linhardt, I am.”

Silence followed until Byleth prompted a response from him, her eyebrows lifting.

His made a small sound of realization, as if he had remembered what he approached her for in the first place. “Professor, I would like to join your class.”

Byleth made a small hum, running her hand over the books around magic and the gift of the Goddess. “Why is that?”

“We’re alike. I presented late, like you. Months before I came to the officers academy, actually.” His voice remained neutral, his eyes still lingering on Byleth despite her observing of the books. “I’m known as what is called a ‘sapling omega’.”

“You’re strange though, Professor. You’re a new type of gifted.” He enthused, a leaking interest found in his voice. Byleth smiled, picking up a book about crests and the effects that gifted omegas have with them. 

“Well, Linhardt, I’m very pleased to hear that you’d like to join my class. I must admit, I did not expect this!” She laughed softly, looking at him now. “Our class would be glad to have you. I, myself, am glad to have someone like me.”

He smiled back, stifling a yawn with his hand. “I shall discuss it with Edelgard. I hope to be with you by next week, then perhaps I can aid Professor Hanneman in his research!” 

Byleth felt akin to him somehow. She rarely showed emotion, but like Linhardt, when she did, it was truly beautiful. He was a bright young man and she was happy to take him on as her charge. Byleth had spoken to him multiple times before, indulging in his rants you of whatever topic he was investigating at the time when she had finished her duties for the day. She even had to give him the notes from the classes he had missed once, by Edelgard’s request. He was certainly a strong willed person, interesting to say the least.

Barely 7 Am, the training grounds ricocheted with gusts of winds and bursts of fire in a battle of the elements. Byleth had focused on her two magical students this morning, instructing their body movements and their reactions.

Annette, already proficient in the skill of wisdom, was rash, firing wind left, right and center at her opponent, Sylvain. He dodged most of them, falling to catch one and stumbling back towards the edge of the mock arena. He dipped, sliding his foot out in front of him to shift his body lower to the floor as he cast a pellet of fire at Annette's feet.

Shocked by the change in action, Annette tripped up over her own feet, falling flat against the dusty floor. Sylvain winced, standing up completely.

“Ow.” She sighed, rubbing the back of her head whilst sitting up. “Did you have to knock me over, Sylvain?”

Byleth chuckled and pulled the girl up, smiling at the grumpy face that had settled on the other’s face. Annette smelt like freshly cut grass, which Byleth only noticed after her heat. Were some scents stronger than others?

She turned to her other pupil, him by their sides already with his arms behind his neck paired with a cocky grin. “Well done Sylvain, although I'm not sure about your evasion. Have you been exercising at all?”

He no longer had a cocky grin to help him here. To Byleth, Sylvain had no distinct smell, his aroma was muddled between the smell of newly baked bread and a burning fire. It hurt her nose the more she tried to understand.

“If chasing girls around the village counts as training, I should be as fit as can be.” he winked. Annette pulled a face, discouraging his prideful attitude. Byleth only sighed.

“Again.” She instructed the two of them.

They went through the list again; her pointing out to each of them where they made mistakes and where they excelled. She also hinted at points to which would be on their next upcoming test in a few weeks time, eliciting several groans out of the two of them. 

Annette won most, more than likely out of experience. She adapted to Sylvian's more flexible style of fighting, moving from side to side with her feet rather than standing like a sitting duck.

They trained until 8 Am, which gave Byleth 30 minutes until the first class of the week. The first class since her heat and presentation. Byleth could not tell if the squirming within her stomach was excitement to see her students or terror of them rejecting her in the enigma of her presentation.

“Whilst we are here, I have some questions about heats,” Byleth started as she packed away the equipment they had practiced avoidance with earlier, “I just wish there was a way for me to subdue the heat. It’s never been a friend of mine, even before all of… this.” 

Annette smiled happily, walking closer to her professor. “I usually take some herbs to make the heat less intense, Professor. Manuela directed me to the right kind.” She was applying a salve to her hands, rubbing it around the middle of her palm sighing as her muscles relaxed, especially after having used so much magic. She handed it to Sylvain, who followed suit. He hummed happily as he spread the ointment around the tense and slightly singed skin of his hand: Calluses were beginning to form, making the pain secondary to discomfort.

“You could always find a partner, professor! I would be most happy to-” Annette turned and bonked him on his head, tutting at his unsavory words. He shook his head and felt the back of his neck, lingering in a spot to the side for a moment, his eyes looking dull for only a moment before he was back to his usual cheery self.

How odd, Byleth thought.

She had never seen the back nor side of Sylvain’s neck. Only the front, even in his casual wear.

Byleth sighed, waving the two of them off. She had to prepare her materials. “Well anyway, well done to the both of you. Your skills as warlocks are coming along nicely. Now, go get ready for class.”

The two of them chimed a goodbye, bickering as they made their way to the Blue Lion's classroom. The last thing Byleth heard was Annette chiding Sylvain whilst he laughed at her and her height. She chuckled and left to get her resources from her personal quarters.

Even though her free time drew to a close, Byleth guessed that she must have had some time left. She stopped by the Garden, investigating the flowers and herbs there. The garden always had been comforting to her, a soft hum to the wildlife and the occasional insect spotted among the plants; it wasn’t something you could get bored with, or that’s what she thought. 

“You all look lovely. My father always liked foxgloves, you know.” She gently stroked one of its petals, a sad smile and a wetness to her eyes. “He got me some for my birthday once.” Her voice was barely a whisper. She hoped the flowers understood.

This was the place she frequented the most after Jeralt’s death. When she was growing up, her father would show her every single flower they found, it’s name and what he thought of them. She would stumble behind him, trying to keep up with his giant footsteps. They would walk over streams and hide in the bushes to spot deer passing through; Byleth would hold herself so still, not daring to breathe and her father would whisper small things to her, like how the deer probably knew they were there but trusted them not to hurt them. 

Nostalgia bloomed in her chest.

Byleth picked up a small watering pot and began to give life to a small patch of snowdrops. Dedue walked up behind her, his scent of cedar already prevalent to her before he began speaking.

“It appears his highness is distracted, professor. In his heart there is confusion and hurt.”

Byleth hummed softly and placed the pot down. She remained facing away from her student.

“I know it is inappropriate of me to ask, but please. Would you see that he is not in such low spirits?”

The flowers looked so beautiful now, but Byleth knew that there was something missing: There were no lavenders here at the Garreg Mach garden’s. What a shame. Perhaps she would ask a merchant for some.

“Alright. We had better leave now.” Her words were blunt, her hand wiping away the water collected at her eyes. Jeralt would laugh and call her silly. She wished he had hugged him at least once.

\----------

  
  


Dimitri had made a mistake. He only ever made mistakes.

That night, he could not believe how beautiful she looked. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. His professor, so lovely and kind. Dimitri had paid attention to everything about her.

Her hair, it looked so soft, like his winter coat in Fhirdiad. Its colour was like a soft patch of moss or the colour of vines along the monastery walls. It was the colour of a Goddess; He wished to weave the strands between his fingers, to know what it smelt like. Her eyes held so much hope that Dimitri could cry from them alone, they were the window to a divine being and he, a beast, was their subject.

She was perfect, to him at least. A salvation to the horrors behind his mind.

He wanted to touch her, skin on skin, tracing his fingers over the curve of her lips. He wanted to close the gap between student and professor.

Her presentation had been the best thing to happen to him.

He had stood there, with the sun on his face and his hands holding his classmates back on the bloodied hill. Their professor stood there, panting away with blood dripping from her hands and sword, small fingers losing grip on the artifact. 

Her breaths became uneven, and she fell. Dimitri was the first by her side. And even though he wore his gauntlets, he could feel her warmth through the metal as he panicked over his teacher. Although his mind became preoccupied with her health, a new thought came into his head that made his insides churn with dread yet malicious excitement:

Dimitri had collapsed and fevered like this when he presented. Perhaps…

Before the prince could investigate any further, the Archbishop arrived and began casting a sleeping spell on the disoriented professor, avoiding the pool of sick next to her.

Dedue pulled him away from her, breath shaky and eyes following as Rhea and Seteth escorted the group back to the Monastery where he would not see the professor until the nights following. 

She looked so lovely in a dress, Dimitri thought at the doorway, elegance and esteem were not enough to describe how her back sloped down into her rear, her chest outlined more in the cotton than in the metal. Dimitri knew that it was wrong to think about his professor like this, but he knew the Goddess would spare a beast from his sinful thoughts.

Once she had told him she was an omega, it was as if everything had fallen into place. 

She was meant to be his.

The goddess had reached out her hand.

And he took it.

Her skin was soft, especially her cheeks. Dimitri could have kissed her for eons and never tire of how her lips molded into his. It was enough to satisfy him forever. And when she kissed him back, euphoria consumed him. His only mistake was letting himself go in the moment. Perhaps it had been her hair, or the sweet smell of vanilla, but the urge to devour her was too much and he pressed further.

It was a temptation, and he fell into it.

The professor soon realized the direction they were heading and Dimitri’s hunger could not be met. 

It had hurt: her push. But what hurt more was her face; filled with horror, shock and realization. Dimitri should have known that she would think it wrong. He should have known. 

And now the voices of the dead were whispering in his ear once more. 

Dimitri had no right to call the professor his own, not over some idealistic puppy love that had stolen his mind from the path he had walked. The long, winding path. His professor would not return his love if she saw the path he chose, he was sure of it. 

So, to the goddess, he prayed that she would let him envelope his beast of a heart with her divinity and attempt to chase after the selfish happiness he craved. It wasn’t to live for the dead but for himself.

Please, he whispered to himself by his bed, allow me to love her.

Dimitri wished that he had skipped class. 

It was improper and unbecoming of him but this was worse than any telling off. 

She was ignoring him. Completely. 

She explained new gambits and relayed tactics of how to command a battalion. She smiled and commended Ingrid for her riding and flying skills, which she had improved herself just to teach Ingrid better. Ashe was told about new techniques for his bow, she gave Felix a new assignment to enter a tournament. 

Yet she did not bat a single eye at Dimitri.

Jealousy rose in his chest and he forced himself to look at the textbook concerning the history of Fódlan. He already knew it, he had known it since he was 13 from his days in his bedroom, reading to escape the people that haunted his dreams. The professor’s laugh echoed from across the classroom and Dimitri sighed. His heart couldn’t help but leap from the sound.

He forgot about them when the Professor was near. The dead.

Their whispers where always present, though.

“I see the boar is sulking.” Felix remarked, voice full of venom. Dimitri sighed and placed his head on the table, ignoring him. Felix, his childhood friend, only seemed to hold distaste for him now. This never explained and they never confronted it.

It only dampened his ill mood.

Sylvain laughed next to him, a snide smirk on his face. “He’s just upset he didn’t get to take the professor’s heat-”

He didn’t know what consumed him, but the negative pool of emotions bubbled in his chest and he acted without thinking.

His chair fell back, his pupils sharp and his breath ragged, as Dimitri grabbed a fistful of Sylvain’s shirt. Sylvain lent back, purely out of reflex and tried to free himself from Dimitri’s grasp. The suffocating stench of wildfire fumed beside him, anger dancing in the air.

Felix had pulled his sword out, resting it at Dimitri’s throat. Everything was silent except from his heavy breaths. 

“Put him down.” Felix growled, face covered with strands of dark blue hair and fury.

Dimitri’s own throat let out a low rumble, anger fuming in his veins. He had not started this, but he knew it was more than idiotic to continue. He felt foolish already, like a child acting out for attention. Maybe he was.

Dimitri dropped him after some time and Felix scurried to hold Sylvain, dropping his sword, arms around him protectively.

“The three of you, with me, right now. The rest of you, Class is over for today.” The professor suddenly appeared beside all of them, anger boiling in her face.

\---------

“I cannot believe the utter childishness. From Sylvain, perhaps!” Byleth shouted, her voice teeming with frustration. She should have noticed something was wrong before this mess broke out. 

Sylvain winced, eyes downcast in shame. His upbeat attitude now replaced with that of a kicked puppy.

“But from you, Felix? Drawing your sword on a classmate!.”

Felix breathed in, his hand still firmly placed on Sylvain’s arm. He looked tense, even now.

“And you. Dimitri, what on the goddess’s name were thinking? You can not just attack your friends. All of you have disappointed me, greatly.”

She let out a breath, calming herself down. Byleth had left them alone for a few minutes to talk with Mercedes and how she would expand her healing range. It was just a few minutes. All she heard was the sound of clashing furniture and deep growls that sent shivers through her spine. 

Dimitri looked at her with hurt and upset eyes, lips set in a straight line. “I’m sorry Professor, it won't happen again,” He turned to face the other two boys and sighed, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me, it just happened. Please accept my apology.”

Sylvain smiled, hand behind his neck, the other restrained by Felix. “No hard feelings, your Highness.”

“You’re a beast, but, I will forgive you. I apologize for goading you.” Felix sighed, clutching Sylvain closer. He returned his gaze to Byleth, his eyes burning into her. “May we be excused, professor?”

She nodded and then sucked a breath in. Once the two boys had gone out of earshot, she turned to face the prince. “Dimitri, can we talk, please?”

The other boys left to the dormitories, Felix talking to Sylvain in a hushed tone, and Byleth could swear their hands were too close to be apart. Her mind reeled further. She couldn’t let them do this for much longer.

Once silence had prevailed them, Byleth understood what she must do. She knew it was only a kiss but the emotions and the disgusting want that she had felt, still felt-

It needed to stop. 

She should apologize.

Byleth supposed she should draw the line in the sand before either of them made a mistake they couldn’t fix. It was bad enough she had not informed the Archbishop, she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if Rhea forced her away from her students, but if Dimitri grew too attached to her… 

What would become for the future of Faerghus, his kingdom? 

“What happened before, Dimitri, was out of line. I am so, so,” her voice broke and tears welled in her eyes as she stuttered through the rest of her sentence, “so sorry for taking advantage of you. I should be- protecting you, not hurting you and-”

The smell of Dimitri’s lavender was so relaxing, kind and gentle that Byleth let go of all she had been holding back. Tears poured from her eyes and sobs wracked her body. Everything was so confusing with her father gone. She missed him so much. And then there was Dimitri, so loving and kind and gentle. He had held her when Jeralt died; he had consoled her and gave her peace of mind through dinners he couldn’t even taste.

He had smiled ever so softly, humming songs from his childhood to her as they patrolled the grounds. 

Dimitri even opened his heart to her, sharing his hurt and pain about his family: his father, his step-mother, his friends, his guard. He had told her every drop as the afternoon blended into dusk. 

He held her now, stroking the back of her head, his head leaning on hers.

Byleth’s heart couldn’t help but beat in hopeful expectation. 

“Professor. Allow me to speak freely.” He whispered into her ear. 

She nodded, too busy inhaling his scent. It was familiar and a wave of comfort surrounded her in their increased closeness.

“I once told you I trusted you with my full heart. That will always be true. I hadn’t realized my selfish accounts had affected you so strongly. Please, forgive my recklessness.” He pulled her closer now, hands clutching her around the shoulders. “You did not take advantage of me Professor. It was me who… who forced you into this. Please forgive me.”

His voice was shaky above her ear. She bit her lip out of guilt.

“I had not acted like a prince, I didn’t just… I made a mistake. I don’t understand what has come over me. Please, my professor. Forgive me.”

Byleth understood that Dimitri meant no harm with his actions, that he had crossed a line which they shouldn’t cross.

Perhaps she crossed it too. 

Byleth dried her tears, moving away from Dimitri to look at his face. His eyes were sad, not crying but full of upset and disappointment. She placed her hand on his cheek, smiling sweetly to him despite her own appearance. 

Dimitri recoiled ever so slightly, surprise blossoming in his face, leaning into her touch; he made no movements, his hands back by his side once more, only closing his eyes and letting his hair brush over his eyelid, concealing them.

“I forgive you, Dimitri. I swore to you I would protect you, and so I will-“

A pulsation of magic ran through her body, pain scarring her neck glands and she took a sharp intake of breath before the pain brought her to her knees.

The world began to spin, heat flaming where the pulse of magic once whirled, and Byleth struggled to keep herself from toppling over completely.

Dimitri had dropped to catch her, steadying her body with his hands and shifting his body to take the weight from her feet. “Professor? Are you alright?” His voice sounded so dire yet muffled as a haze blurred her vision. It was so hot, Byleth couldn’t help press her face against Dimitri’s chest plate to soothe the burning heat. 

Heat. 

“Dim...” she slurred, reaching to steady herself, trying to keep her mind clear. Soon the smell of vanilla rose around her nose and panic set in. “Dimitri, you need to go-“

Another shock of magic dispersed within her blood, overflowing her senses. Her cry did not reach far enough to alert anyone, yet Dimitri shuddered from the sound.

This was, to be blunt, impossible. Omegan heats last for a day or two, rarely longer, with no breaks in between. 

That did not explain why Sothis’s gift hurled itself around her mind, demanding an outlet.

Dimitri had fallen silent, his eyes wide and breath shaky while inhaling her scent. She could feel his hands tightening around her, shaking from temptation. 

A low groan escaped him. Byleth could feel something change within the student holding her. She said his name again but this time, Dimitri shushed her, burying his head into her neck and inhaled the smell of her burning glands. The skin around her neck surging with energy. 

Byleth felt arousal ripple through him.

“Dimitri, please-“

He picked her up, his face and voice strained beyond belief. 

“It’s alright professor,” a low groan muffled against her skin and they began making their way quickly to her chambers, the grounds spare because of the ongoing classes, “I am fine.”

His voice told her different, but she clung to him, regardless. A wave of musk settled over them; Slick soon coated her thighs and disgust settled into her stomach within the heat.

She recognized her ceiling and the ritual clothes left by her bed. The softness of her bed surrounded her and a relief settled in her bones. Her eyes weakened in the heat, craving solace in company or sleep. Byleth couldn’t stay conscious even if she tried.

Ground hard against her back, a chortle of laughter coming from a ways back. Byleth let out a frustrated snort, angry that she hadn’t defended herself in time.

“Well done Byleth! Next time show us your excellent parry instead of such… elegant acrobatics.” Jeralt smiled, hand out to pull her up. She grabbed it, yanking hard hoping she would pull him down. She did not.

Albion, a mercenary that had been with Jeralt since Byleth could hold a sword, lounged lazily against a tree in the summer heat. He slapped his knee repeatedly in his laughter, grinning. His shaved head gleamed in the light and Byleth stuck her tongue out at him, dusting the dirt from her knees whilst Jeralt picked up her long forgotten sword. 

“Once ya present Byleth, yer’’ll be able to lift both me and yer pop with that Alpha strength of yers!” The mercenary chuckled, rolling his head around his shoulders. 

Byleth looked to her father, as if he had kept it from her. “I’ll be an alpha?”

“Sure, kid! No normal 13-year-old can fight like ya Byleth. Ya’ve got the sun’s tears in your blood, like yer dad.” Albion commented, his grin expanding further.

There was something inside her, Byleth knew it. What it was, she did not know. Perhaps it was the Sun’s tears or the moon’s call.

Jeralt huffed, handing his daughter her weapon. Grumbling about something or other, his face left much to understand. “If you’re lucky, you won’t have to deal with such things. Now,” He readied his lance, putting himself into position, “Let’s try that again.”

Byleth could picture Albion’s smile in the sun, Jeralt’s sigh and fond annoyance, but Byleth could not picture the true nature of herself.

Her door closed by the time she opened her eyes, Dimitri gone. Candle light flickered and lit up the room. In place of Dimitri, a red-haired omega sat at his desk, reading a small book.

With the door closed, Byleth could only assume it was past day, perhaps late evening. Her body hurt, it always did nowadays, the feeling of rest absent.

Byleth sat up, visibly confused. “Sylvain?”

He placed his book down, looking at her, his uniform loose but still appropriate for the occasion.

What was the occasion?

“Professor, welcome to the living! You gave his highness a… shock.” His lip curled smugly, “He asked me to watch over you until you woke up. Professor Hanneman has been researching your blood. Lady Rhea was very concerned professor, especially about your designation. How Odd.” His smile only curled more.

He reminded Byleth of someone. 

“Surely it is dangerous for you to be here, Sylvain. Omegas are affected by each other’s heat too. I’ve read of Omega’s bonding with each other to lessen the pain, so… What are you doing here?” Her voice held strong, despite the dryness in her throat.

His smile dropped, and he looked so sombre in the candlelight that Byleth felt horrid for her untamed words. She knew something was wrong, and that it rooted itself between Sylvain and Felix. Their bickering, strange closeness yet distance. 

She coughed, sliding out of her bed and shuddering at the thought of having to change her sheets. Again. Her face came to view his once more, a small smile on her face. 

“Sylvain, what’s going on? You and Felix, you’re more turbulent than ever, Dimitri attacked you for a small jab: I’m worried as your teacher, but also as your friend. Why aren’t you affected by other’s heats? Why can’t I smell you? What’s wrong?” Byleth gently placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

He only sighed, his eyes lingering on the floor.

“It’s because we’re bonded.”

Byleth almost fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linhardt is one of my favourite characters and I can't help but recruit him in each play through :')  
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D  
> Want to ask about the fic, send in some writing requests or just get to know me in general ? I made a Tumblr! You can find me under Covengf !!!


	3. Burnt sugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Removed the slow burn tag because I’m weak and wanted to write Dimileth smut.  
> Guilty as charged.

“You’re bonded.”

Her voice was harsher than she meant it to be. Byleth tried to rein herself in, she really tried, but this was outrageous. Felix had only just turned 18. Days ago.

He nodded. 

“It was last year, before we came to the officers academy.”

What?

“It was an agreement. A promise.” His voice was soft, although there was a degree of sadness to his voice, and the usual flare in his eyes had gone. He seemed so serious now. Like… like he felt guilty.

Byleth had taken her place on her bed, still dressed in her outfit from the day, her frame outlined against the wall by the candle. Sylvain had completely put his book down, of which Byleth now noticed that it was a small story book. 

“You both agreed to it?” She prompted, her chest plate heavy against her torso. She had never worn it for so long, especially when her health was subpar. She felt the back of her head, her hair tangled and knotted from the twisting and turning through out the small burst of heat.

She prayed that it would be a dream, even though she knew that it wasn’t; The pain on his face left no room for doubt. This was reality.

“As children, before Felix’s presentation or mine, we promised to die together,” He watched his hand so intently as it felt in between each individual groove of her desk, like it was not his own but someone else's, “I promised to protect him. Of course I did. He’s the most… important person, to me. Someone who looked past my house, my crest and just saw me.”

Byleth’s heart wrenched. 

“Felix is good at hiding his emotions, but I see them. We weren’t in love. It’s just after his brother died, after Duscur…” He paused, the words seemingly caught in his throat. He stifled a choke, smiling despite the pain in his face. “I had to keep him safe. I’m the oldest aren’t I? I’ve never been good at saying no to him, this was no different. It was so simple, to him anyway: being an alpha, having that excess burden, meant he couldn’t excel. That’s what he said.”

Sylvain squeezed his eyes shut, hands tightly clenched in a fist and even then, Byleth could smell the undertone of pain in his diluted scent. She thought there was a wetness to his eyes, but no tears fell from his face and he laughed softly. 

“He didn’t love me. He didn’t want a partner. I suppose it didn’t hurt me either back then. It was so easy, Professor. He bit me and I him. That was the promise, finalised in blood. A part of me knew it would come to this but I never meant to. I swear Professor, I never meant to.”

Byleth took his hand, opening his fingers to reveal the raw skin underneath and the pain he caused himself in this moment of confession. She soothed the hurt muscle with her fingers, tracing his marks with a deep sadness. “You never meant to?” Her voice was so light, she daren’t speak harshly or risk his eyes spilling tears.

Sylvain bit his lip, his face scrunched, emotions stronger than he probably meant them to be. “I never meant to fall in Love with him Professor. I never meant to corrupt these feelings of mine.”

Oh. 

It seemed that the two of them were not so different after all. 

“This mark that I bare is a promise to be faithful and caring, to be loyal and understanding. I am none of those things.”

Byleth sat still for a moment, holding her students hand as carefully as she could regardless of the pain searing from her muscles. She needed a bath. Sylvain needed to rest and to forgive himself.

“Go to sleep Sylvain. Rest your head and be a child for some time longer.” Byleth smiled, gently patting his head, ever full of colour. “You should forgive yourself.”

He only nodded, leaving Byleth in the darkness of her room. She returned to sleep, which seemed far too much for the past week, forgetting about the discarded storybook upon her desk.

Hanneman and Manuela were strangely some of Byleth’s closest friends. Hanneman was naturally curious, although his face was much more restrained now. He looked as if his library had been lit aflame, or even worse, his research had been declared wrong. Manuela was… unique, to say the least. Naturally flirty and promiscuous, but had yet to upset a single person. She listened, she understood, she was patient. Byleth admired them both, especially as more experienced professors.

“Professor Byleth, it comes to our knowledge that your designation is not… settled.” Hanneman said, referencing to the books laid askew across his desk. 

Manuela sighed, placing her cheek in her palm, her cheek crunching up towards her eye. “Believe me, it was a pain. All of our tests changed, most said you were an Omega whilst others… They predicted you to be an alpha.”

Byleth let a low hum roll from her lips, examining a book that lay in front of her. The text simply rambled about the by product of pure omegan bloodlines or alpha bloodlines, leaving nothing about the mixture of the two. Rhea had been so certain, as if she had known from the start.

The male professor nodded, his creased brow tensed and full of confusion, “Although they say that the children of the Goddess were neither Alpha nor Omega yet they bore the gift. Their designation settled only when they bonded. But such texts are… heavily unreliable.” 

“And you’re not a child of the Goddess, right?” Manuela probed, a teasing smile on her face. Byleth returned the smile, glad to have not been isolated by the two of them.

The only answer she could give was a shake of her head. Sothis had been apart of her, yes, but she was not her child. Her mother was dead, Jeralt too. Sothis was alive, inside of her, even though her voice was scarce through her ears.

“It may be possible.” A calm voice arose from the entrance to the room, the Archbishop standing proud and tall amongst them.

Byleth knew of her magic and her birth, how they entwined together at Rhea’s will. Jeralt had left her as much and the knowing gaze Rhea had told Byleth that she knew more. She knew more than she had told them.

“Lady Rhea!” Manuela smiled, welcoming her to the discussion. Byleth nodded at the Archbishop, far too weary and tired for the games Rhea played.

“Professor, you hold the crest of flames. The goddess resides within you, I know it.” Her face became darker all of a sudden, a mania behind those calm and lax eyes of hers. Byleth had always been aware of her power but now she could feel it in her bones. The hairs on the back of her neck stood still, electricity running through the air. It was as if Rhea had grasped her soul, peering into the dark abyss that she had stumbled upon every time that she fell asleep and awoke to find sothis upon her throne. It was as if Rhea  _ knew everything _ .

The thought caused her stomach to churn. What did she know? And why had she chosen Byleth to perform this… strange experiment on.

Hanneman and Manuela stood still, their faces encompassing such shock that no words needed to be said: Byleth understood their shock, she too felt it in her tips of her fingers as they tightened around each other.

“At the end of this month, Professor Byleth you shall sit upon the throne of knowledge and the goddess shall give you her vision. And she will tell you your true mission.”

Rhea’s voice shook Byleth to her very core and at this moment in time, she was not sure of anything. A shaking feeling settled in her stomach, churning her insides despite her very best efforts to push them down. The sharp teeth past Rhea’s lips glistened and all she could do was nod, telling the Archbishop that she was more than blessed. 

Every instinct told her that Rhea’s intention lay deep beneath that smile of hers, rooted somewhere that Byleth could not reach. Perhaps it was the turmoil of the past week but Byleth felt helpless and wished nothing more than to turn back to the days before her father’s death.

She regretted too much.

Lady Rhea then dismissed them and Byleth made her way around the monastery, talking to the guards and the monks, discussing the fish in the pond. Her last destination happened to be training grounds. The stone floor felt firm beneath her feet and Byleth soon yearned to train again, despite the fact her body ached and the heat still simmered within her stomach. It was risky to push herself but it was a comforting thought and it caused her to feel close with her father.

Unfortunately, the training grounds were already preoccupied, although dusk slowly turned into the night sky, and thus she would not be able to train alone in the peace she craved. Her mind wandered as she approached the grounds and only tore herself from her train of thought when the sweet smell of lavender hit her in the chest.

Ah, so it was him.

Dimitri was a hard worker, Byleth knew this extensively. He was her fastest learner, taking to new skills so quickly and with such rigour that Byleth had to remind her charge to rest from time to time. This was no different: Dimtri was forcefully cutting the air with his lance, his feet dancing in a gentle rhythm of backwards and forwards, golden hair plastered to his forehead, wringing with sweat. 

Byleth inhaled the scent more, content to feel the warmth that bloomed in her chest, until a tang of burnt sugar hit her nose. It was sickening and clawed her glands possessively, like claws and teeth upon her skin and she stifled a gasp of surprise. It reminded her of death, rotting corpses and the stench of spoiled meat caked in flies.

The darkness that lingered in Dimitri was rising and  _ fast _ . 

“Hello Dimitri.” She offered, coming out into the torch lit area. Dimitri paused, heavily panting from the physical exhaustion but still a smile came to his face. Byleth smiled back as the suffocating scent slithered away to where it came from and the silk of his lavender surrounded her once more. He came back from that darkness everytime she surfaced and it caused her heart to swell with pride. Selfish pride, regardless.

Dimitri lowered his lance, positively bubbling to see her. “Professor! You’re feeling well, I hope?” His smile was larger now, his chest rising and falling in time with something akin to a quick march and Byleth could not help but chuckle. He was adorable, even when he did not mean to be.

“Yes. I meant to thank you for carrying me safely back to my chambers…” Byleth’s voice trailed off as the events replayed in her head and a blush crept up her face. She had forgotten about the arousal of her student and more importantly, herself. She coughed, avoiding his gaze, suddenly feeling very small. “What are you doing here so late?”

Dimitri’s smile faltered and he turned his eyes down, a long breath escaping him as he whispered something Byleth could not understand. She hummed in response, the noise was a question or a request to speak louder.

Even before Dimitri opened his mouth, Byleth knew that something was wrong. The odor of burnt sugar violated her senses and was almost as suffocating as the vanilla in her heats. Instinctively, her hand rose to cover her nose before Byleth managed to stop herself from being so cruel. His eyes seemed sharp, the words hitting harder than they should, with his solemn and grim expression.

His words from months prior played on her mind, a sudden realisation coming to her.

“Is it the voices, Dimitri?” She murmured, stepping closer to him with worry split across her features. Dimitri nodded, his head bowed facing her and a sudden urge to cup his face with the warmth of her hand devoured her.

He had relayed the nature of his nightmares to her many moons ago, so scared and frightened: Byleth truly thought that he might let go at any given moment if pushed too far. He was so fragile and yet so strong, he continued to amaze byleth with his effort to support almost everyone he met.

She sighed, stroking the hair from his eyes in order to truly see through this stench that surrounded him. She wanted to make him happy and her mind lingered on a dangerous thought that turned her squeamish. The tips of her fingers brushed against his forehead, those crystal eyes she adored so much resurfaced as her skin glided against his. 

Dimitri leant forward, bringing their foreheads together and consequently, their eyes met much closer. Byleth was shocked at first, holding her breath like Dimitri had become the deer from her childhood. 

Perhaps the Goddess revelled in her emotional distress.

“Professor, did you... want me?”

The words had been so quiet, so soft that Byleth may have missed them, if not for Dimitri’s intense gaze that grasped her attention fully. They had flown past her mind at first, only settling once she realised what he was referencing.

She whispered a small reply of  _ yes _ , although the sickening feeling in her stomach resurfaced far more now than ever and Byleth was well aware of the turmoil in her scent as the scene in her head rolled around. The majority of her hoped that the answer had fallen on deaf ears but the strong scent of Dimitri told her otherwise. His hands found their way to her elbows and a shaky breath left her chest. She forced herself to tear her eyes away from Dimitri’s own and Byleth felt him breathe, warmth spreading across her face. 

It was intoxicating, to say the least. 

“You smell like home, professor.”

It was a simple statement, no more, no less. But it felt more like a suggestion than anything else.

Dimitri moved his head to her shoulder, or more specifically her neck and her whole body tensed. Her blood curdled with heat and she struggled to control her breathing. Byleth wished to allow Dimitri to indulge in her; she did not understand why but her heart ached at the thought of removing him. 

His hands tugged at her own, his fingers lacing in between hers. It was a delicate bond and by no means was Byleth restricted. His hands caressed hers with adoration, peacefulness and… something else that Byleth could not distinguish from his scent.

The two of them stayed like that for some time: Dimitri holding Byleth’s hand whilst his head rested against her shoulder, Byleth’s fingers stoking the calluses on his hands. 

Burnt sugar faded and she was happy to find that Dimitri had calmed down now, his pulse slow and steady in his hands. She murmured from time to time about irrelevant things such as the eastern market or the way the stars shined. Dimitri made small noises of acknowledgement to her voice and he eventually became lax and his fatigue softened.

He began to move onwards, nestling his nose in her neck, just after her scent gland and he released a large breath. Byleth also began to lose the tension in her own body, stroking the princes head with a loving hand.

She was content, and so was he.

However soon, her legs began to hurt and her exhaustion became a plague upon her mind. She yawned quietly, quickly replacing her hand in Dimitri’s once she had covered her mouth.

The Goddess would be kind to Byleth if she was selfish, just this once.

“Dimitri, we should sleep.” Her voice sounded distant to her, most likely because she had not heard it for some time. Her eyes felt heavy now whilst tugging at her conscious to retreat to sleep for some rest.

He didn’t reply. The prince leaned up, hair askew from the position with a lost daze on his face. Byleth gave his hand a tentative squeeze with a tired smile, pulling him along to the dormitories.

Dimitri was easy enough to persuade, his long discarded lance left upon the training grounds without a second thought, and Byleth thought about how Dimitri made so little sound and yet wore so much armour. It was a particularly funny thought. 

They stood outside her chambers, night settled firmly in the sky. Moonlight had been their only guidance and Byleth wished she had created a torch.

Much to her mind’s dismay, Dimitri seemed intent on holding her hand for much longer. He curled around her back and left his other hand clutched around her waist. 

It was a small but loud plea for company.

She didn’t say no.

Once inside, Byleth removed her chest plate and gauntlets, whatever armour she donned on the daily. All that remained was her black garments she wore to stop the chafing around her armour and skin, and below that was… her shift. Which, hopefully, would remain present regardless.

Next was Dimitri. He occupied himself with Sylvain’s story book and his hand delicately traced the painted paper. Byleth paid no attention to it as she removed the house cape and gently pat his head for attention. 

He turned, looking through her with half lidded eyes of pure exhaustion. “I shall handle it Professor.” 

She nodded, turning around to give him space. The reality of the situation didn’t set in until the sound of Dimitri’s uniform being placed on her desk echoed through her room. 

A permanent stain of red upon her cheeks, Byleth attempted to calm down by breathing in and out. Unfortunately, this just surrounded her with Lavender and her embarrassment furthered. 

Perhaps the gift within her had caused her to instigate this.

She sat on the bed, facing him as he methodically fiddled with the story book Sylvain had left on her desk. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking and his eyes told nothing behind that tired gaze.

“What’s wrong?” She murmured.

Dimitri smiled, picking it up and flicked through the book. “This is the story about The gift, the one I read as a child.”

Oh. 

So that’s what Sylvain had been reading. A little strange but he was emotionally vulnerable, so she gave it little thought.

He left the book alone and sat next to her, the bed creaking under his arrival. Dimitri placed his head against her shoulder, chaste movement of affection and trust. Byleth’s heart swelled with happiness and she took a breath to prepare herself once more.

“What am I to you, Dimitri?” 

He leant up, stroked her cheek and she desperately searched through those eyes for answer for what troubled him deeply. She wanted to understand him as a person and as Dimitri. Air settled between them and Dimitri’s reply lay against her heart, causing it to flutter.

“You’re someone very special to me, Professor.” Byleth could almost taste the lavender, the intimacy bringing the intensity of his magic closer. “Let me… let me show you.”

Her hair fell away from her neck, exposing the flushed skin of her gland and soon a soft sensation replaced the emptiness. Dimitri softly stroked the area with the tips of his fingers, massaging the tissue with the lightest touch he could manage. 

Warmth flooded her and a small sound of appreciation slipped past her lips: not a moan, no, this was something pure. He shuffled behind her, balancing on his knees whilst his hands occupied Byleth’s neck, the sound louder.

It became hard for Byleth to hear past the noise vibrating from her throat but she managed to quieten it before she woke anyone up.

Byleth thought it was rather unsettling.

She could tell it was nothing… romantic. The sound didn't cause the swirl in her stomach like Dimitri’s scent or laugh but the fuzziness felt so comforting that her body subconsciously leant into the Alphas touch. 

He chuckled gently into her ear and Byleth could feel the smile in his voice. “You’re purring, Professor.” 

“I didn’t know we could do that.”

“Well, we can,” he moved one hand from her neck and took her hand, “I used to purr as a child when my father read me to sleep.” He silenced himself by pressing his lips to her hand.

To say her stomach turned would be an understatement.

His lips move from her hand to her wrist, slowly travelling up her arm and past the fabric of her shirt to her shoulder. Dimitri continued to knead the gland opposite, Byleth’s purring vibrating throughout her mind and Dimitri’s hand. 

Embarrassment soon overruled the pleasant feeling as Dimitri placed a gentle kiss by side her gland and a sound much more obscene poured from her lips; Dimitri retracted slightly, an apologetic and guilty look on his face. 

“It’s alright, but Dimitri...” Her affection for him was not easily hidden but there were Barriers. 

Byleth felt as if he wished to push the matter. No, she could smell it; the faintest whiff of arousal passed her nose and her own trickle of vanilla soon joined it. She wanted it as well, it wasn’t hard to see but there was a line and they were pushing it.

Obviously not intending to sleep just yet, Dimitri left another kiss at the base of her neck, where her skin was soft and plush in contrast to the skin around her gland.

His voice wobbled with need and want, desperate for the contact. “Please. Let me show you.”

She conceded.

Sothis would call her a blundering fool, if she were still able to speak.

Dimitri returned to the kneading of her glands and his exploration of her skin. He took his time, pressing his lips to every place he could find, narrowly missing her glands several times.

If it was on purpose, Dimitri was the building need for contact and building it fast. Byleth’s body arched at every touch, the pool of arousal simmering in her stomach whilst the lightest trickle of slick escaped her sex. 

Every so often, Byleth would feel compelled to stop this, to keep the line pure and chaste. To strengthen the walls between their classes, their roles. But as Dimitri softly decorated her skin in his affection, the thought disappeared from her mind subconsciously. Perhaps she was happy it did, allowing her to indulge in the moment.

“Dimitri, you must know this is wrong.” Byleth did not recognise her own voice, let alone the wobble as her purr loudened before she could finish.

“Is it wrong to adore someone?” He stopped, leaning past her shoulder to kiss the upper side of her neck and a small gasp followed. “Is it wrong to show you that I…”

She thought that if she saw his eyes, she would understand his emotions but with the turn of her head towards him, Dimitri had shifted to face her completely.

Byleth did not, in fact, anticipate this. Her shock caused her to collapse backwards onto the bed, looking up at Dimitri, his eyes clouded and his mouth opened slightly. 

“Is it wrong to feel so much for someone, Professor?”

Dimitri proceeded, a certain look and smell within him that caused Byleth’s stomach to churn with  _ excitement _ . 

He looked hungry, like Byleth was his last meal on earth. 

Sheets creased beneath them, with Dimitri’s hands holding him above Byleth whilst he positioned himself in almost a straddle, although their bodies did not meet.

“No, not for normal people.” Byleth murmured in a hushed tone to him. The tension was thick and the increasing amount of Vanilla soon became a ticking time bomb for Byleth. “But you are the Prince of Faerghus, Dimitri. You have a duty to your people, to the crown.”

A knot tightened in her stomach as she whispered the last words and a wetness came to her eyes. “You do not have a duty to me. You shall never be allowed to shed a tear for me nor shall you smile for me.”

Byleth watched intently for any response, any sign her words had been too blunt, any sign of…

Any sign that he would leave her.

Dimitri steadied himself, what for Byleth couldn't say. Perhaps he was thinking about her words, mulling them over in his mind like she had for the past year since she had met him.

In order to protect her remaining dignity, Byleth closed her eyes and decided to list every flower her father liked to distract herself from the inevitable. Dimitri would leave. Dimitri would go back to his room. He would succeed as a prince. He would ascend the throne. He would marry a noble-

A warm, wet sensation glided against the round circles of her glands and her throat rippled with appreciation, her back curving before her mind could process anything.

“If I do not have a duty to you, then as a prince, I will make it so.” Whose voice was that? It couldn’t have been Dimitri’s. Dimitri’s voice was gentle, soft and full of warmth and hospitality. This was course, rough and… possessive. “You are mine.”

This was the voice of an alpha.

The whimpering Byleth found herself dripping with slick and sweat, her gift reacting so strongly to the pull of Dimitri, that she as a person did not consider his words and their meaning. All she could perceive was the craving to bend to his will and allow him to continue, like she had all night. 

Maybe she was going mad.

She thought, just maybe, that she enjoyed it.

She called out louder as a hand found its way down past her stomach and towards the source of the wetness of her sheets, rubbing circles on the higher innards of her thighs, like how you might pet a cat.

Dimitri moved away from her gland, peppering kisses once more against everywhere he could reach. He spoke in between the kisses, basking in the heightened scent of vanilla. “When I smelt you, Professor, I wanted to touch you like you had never been touched before. I wanted to kiss your skin like the stars kiss the night sky”

Byleth smothered herself with those words, fluttering her eyelids open and covering her mouth to prevent another cry of delight.

“I knew you were meant to be mine, Professor. It is written in the stars, and it is written in how everytime you looked at me, I knew you would choose me to be yours.” His gentle words transformed into harsh, aphrodisiac growls that fuelled the fire burning in Byleth’s sex; The stench of Vanilla and Lavander came together so well that whiteness threatened her vision along with the soothing hand roaming her thigh.

Dimitri inhaled sharply and nestled his face in the crook of her neck to lather her gland once again. 

Once Byleth retained some movement, she could see the tent of his erection between his legs and the pool of slick she had produced.

More importantly, she smelled sex. The beginning, the temptation and the desire for sex.

Byleth did not stop him as he used his other hand to cover her mouth firmly, unsure of his actions, or perhaps she decided that she wanted this. 

His hand moved to the outline of the slit in her underclothes, shaky breaths and murmurs of words Byleth did not take the time to hear.

And his fingers found their mark. 

Byleth became thankful for Dimitri’s intrusion on her mouth as the noise that arose from her throat caused a ripple of her entire body, her hips coming forward to welcome his fingers further, wanton lust steering in her pelvis.

They pressed firmer and began to move in a rhythm that matched the pacing of her heart and Dimitri began to lower his hips closer to hers, a primal urge controlling his senses.

Ironically, the thing stopping said urge was his hand, which was actively causing Byleth to buck her hips and arch her back.

Byleth’s vision was hazy through half lidded view of tears in her eyes, but she was sure that Dimitri had been wearing his shirt minutes ago. Now, his lean muscled chest was exposed and her body shivered at the sight.

The rolling against her slit stopped, a soft whine of needy arousal released from her throat, until Dimitri hoisted her from beneath him onto his lap. 

Clarity resumed for a short moment, sweat dripping down her face from her heat and Dimitri’s salvia running along her collarbone.

“You mustn’t.” Her voice was slurred but she meant it. Dimitri knew it too, but his hands tightened around her waist.

“Please.” Dimitri choked, pressing his forehead against hers, the fever of magic sweltering his temperature and Byleth could feel his pure need.

The need for her. And her alone.

Byleth closed her eyes. She didn’t know why. Maybe it was the fact she had committed a taboo, maybe it was because she was guilty of breaking a barrier built for a good reason.

Maybe it was because she had been waiting for his touch since the painful waves of her first heat.

It began with soft movements, the sound of fabric slowly rubbing against each other while the two regained their breath. 

Even through her underwear, clothes and wetness, Byleth could feel Dimitri’s length press against her sex in their reversed position and her heart felt full of glee and sickened hatred of herself.

“You’re so good Professor, such a good girl.”

She moaned in response, slurring his name against his hair and Byleth began to rock her hips faster.

Lust had consumed her mind and it felt like joyful madness.

Dimitri held a deathly grip on her hips, forcing their rhythms to increase and match, his pants of breath hot against her skin and drool from his bared teeth dribbling down his mouth. She could feel the bruises already, although they would not form till morning and a shock of arousal ran through her blood. 

A low growl rippled from his throat as she neared her climax and began to buck against his pelvis while moaning uncontrollably into the top of his head, as if warning her to wait for him.

Byleth continued regardless, a gentle stream of “Oh goddess, Dimitri, please, promise I’ll be good” left her mouth like a chant against his skin and hair, begging him for release. 

She had never felt such euphoria as this.

Dimitri’s thrusts grew in power and Byleth smelt the copper tang of blood: he had bitten down on his lip, sharp teeth aching for the claim but resisting enough to not attach himself to her neck. The scent of Lavender in the copper tang soon drove her to the overdrive, her vision white and colourless, the only sensation being Dimitri’s final grind against her sex which resulted in his climax following hers.

Byleth was unsure of how long she stayed pressed against his chest, her hands gripping his shoulders and mouth gasping for air like a drowned fish, but it felt like an eternity.

Shit.

She looked at her student, searching for the moment he snapped from his lust haze and would throw her to the side in panic.

She waited.

Yet nothing happened.

Dimitri’s eyelids open and closed lazily, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead, a sloppy but satisfied smile on his lips that were drenched with his blood.

His eyes found hers and between the intimate moment and gazing at his bloodied lip, Dimitri opened his mouth in realisation.

His tongue ran over the blood and he smiled knowingly.

Electricity pulsed through her veins.

“I told you professor.” He muttered so gently and lovingly against Byleth’s lips whilst their kiss covered her mouth with his blood, bones aching for that deeper need.

She returned his kiss, her own tongue devouring the taste of Dimitri’s wounds. 

May sothis take pity on a sinner such as herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sylvix is one of my favourite fE3H relationships, especially their end card. They really did keep their promise.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter !  
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, @covengf !!!
> 
> I appreciate the criticism and reviews everyone leaves, thank you so much.  
> I’m thinking about maybe shortening the word length per chapter or making it longer and being less frequent with updates.  
> Thank you all so much for all the support and love on the past two chapters, it means so much.
> 
> I Hope my writing quality improves after my exams finish !


	4. Sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams took a lot out of me and since one of my exams was to write an entire story and my literary spark just... poofed. But! I’m forcing myself to start writing. This is mainly just filler but is a little bit necessary.   
> Bit of a short chapter today, I’m thinking about cutting it from 6,000 per chapter to 2,000 until I get back into writing. :)  
> Thank you so much for reading, leaving comments and kudos. It means so much to me,  
> I’m sorry for my absence. I will try to post much more frequently!

Manuela always described her night escapades as sensual and exciting until the morning after; it predominantly comprised an awkward breakfast or silent escapes and Byleth would chuckle and discourage the older woman. Their age difference made things rather strange, granted, but they rarely let it get in their way.

But Byleth found her experience to differ from Manuela’s greatly.

Dimitri had lapped at her glands till he fell asleep, his head tucked into the crook of her neck whilst his hands remained firmly seated around her waist, her clothes stinking of Lavender and Vanilla. She would have to find some other clothes, or perhaps borrow something from one of the other teachers, she was sure they wouldn’t mind. 

Puffs of air flew past her ear in even intervals and she attempted to wiggle out of his line of fire, each puff causing a squirming sensation in her stomach.

They curled around each other very well, as if the things Dimitri had been muttering about were semitruthful. Byleth wanted to believe him, to pour her heart full of fantasies where this emotion allowed her to pursue him. But that is all they were. Fantasies. She longed for more.

Despite the aching in her heart, Byleth had to remove herself from this position. Today Linhardt would join their class, and she needed to be prepared to speak with him about his future studies. And then there was Sylvain and Felix.

Had Dimitri known? He had called their relationship complex, no doubt about that, but she didn’t believe he would keep this from him.

“How long have you been awake?” Soft wisps of air met her unguarded skin, and Byleth drew a breath of surprise. His hands warmed her sides underneath the sheet and he left a long lasting kiss on her shoulder.

She murmured a response, shifting to view his face. “Not long. I have to…”

The sight left her breathless.

By Goddess, Dimitri was perfect. His eyes in the soft hum of morning light made every muscle of Byleth’s chest shiver in complete awe. It was like ice, cold and sparkling in the morning dew. His skin was pale yet flushed, softer than the wolf pellets she used to cuddle in and his lips scabbed with the indents of eager teeth that brought the night’s events into mind. She could swear her tongue could still taste the Lavender infused copper on her own lips and she licked them out in response.

He hummed, a snarky smile shining back at her as a waft of vanilla brought her from her staring. “What ever is the matter, professor?” 

He cut himself short slightly, pulling Byleth closer under the sheet so he could entangle their feet and whisper against her lips.

“I hope I haven’t distracted you.”

Her face flushed, and she cleared her throat, avoiding eye contact. Byleth was not used to being flustered, yet here Dimitri was, causing her chest to practically hurl emotion. “No. I just forgot what I was about to say.”

Dimitri laughed softly and squeezed her waist, a shyness creeping in. His cheeks soon became dusted with his own blush, causing Byleth’s heart squeezed in adoration. He would kill her, unintentionally. Dimitri would never hurt her on purpose.

“May I kiss you, Professor?” His voice seemed so timid now, in retrospect to the past night, like he was a different person. “I find it to be rather intoxicating.”

Byleth nodded, her body shaking with excitement and nerves, like a small puppy praised by its owners. Perhaps she had been too eager, or too rash but as Dimitri slowly laced their lips together, the pulsation of her heart and dancing of her head discarded all thoughts except his lips against hers, a rising tingle forming in her stomach.

Their lips parted as Byleth mumbled something about having to leave soon and Dimitri soon whined at the loss of contact between them and she laughed breathlessly. He smiled back at her within the sheets and she tore herself from the bed, recoiling as the true strengths of their aromas came about. 

It was as if Dimitri had imprinted Lavender into her skin, which wasn’t ideal seeing as this new nature of their relationship was best kept hidden. 

Casting a quick glance over her shoulder to check that Dimitri was shielding his eyes from her body, Byleth squirmed out of her underclothes and left them discarded over the floor. Her shift covered all of her body regardless, a soft cotton against her chest and thighs. It was a plain white one, the same she had kept since she entered the monastery, despite Lady Rhea’s attempts to cajole her into something more… refined.

The piece of cotton, however silly, reminded her of her father’s cabin and the smell of rain that always followed him.

Her drawers mainly entitled all of her teaching equipment, although she usually kept a spare uniform here and there, which she’d have to wear for the time being until her normal clothes were clean.

Byleth donned the uniform, giving Dimitri’s clothes a sniff shortly after to ensure they didn’t reek of vanilla. Luckily for them, they didn’t. 

“Dimitri, your uniform should be fine. I will go prepare for lectures, make sure to have a bath all right?” She turned towards him where he lazily rose from his lying position and nodded in response to her words. “Your clothes are clean, which I can’t say the same for mine. You should still give your underclothes a wash, though.”

He hummed softly, and a smile tugged at her lips.

“I’ll see you soon.” She murmured gently, opening her chamber door out into the monastery morning light. Dimitri made another small noise, a scuffle and moving of sheets. Byleth gently closed the door behind her, the soft morning cold chilling her legs and her previously flushed cheeks.

She missed her stockings.

The professor made her way, discreetly, to the blue lion’s classroom, which was thankfully empty and vacant. Byleth sat at her desk, a warm feeling of familiarity washing over her body whilst she pulled out the lesson plan. For today’s lesson, she would have Linhardt show his healing abilities, mainly so she could place him in line for a certification test. Sylvain was nearing his own cavalier certification, so she might focus on his riding ability. Ashe was doing well with his bow, but straying to focus on his lance wouldn’t do much harm.

And thus, Byleth pulled together the scraps of a lesson last minute and her students soon poured in, Linhardt included. Mercedes welcomed him with warmth, her radiant energy positively bouncing off of Linhardt himself. Byleth smiled to herself and motioned him towards the front. She ran through her ideas with him, and asking him for his previous certification tests and his documented abilities. He obliged and handed over the previously mentioned papers.

Dimitri joined the class soon after, his cheeks a soft shade of pink as they locked eyes and Byleth coughed away from the contact.

She was a teacher.

He had showered, because none of his classmates raised their eyebrows at his arrival or scent, and they would’ve noticed her vanilla mixed with his lavender.

This would be fine. Everything would be fine.

  
  


This would not be fine. Every time she met Dimitri’s gaze or even face, Byleth felt the previous heat simmer and had to momentarily excuse herself on various occasions, which was not ideal. 

She took mainly to the garden in her free time, in which she tended to the flowers there. Everything was coming along nicely. Her father would have been proud of her, at least she hoped: she kept the ‘brats’ safe, however crude the nickname was. Perhaps he wouldn’t have been so proud of her actions towards her student, but…

It had gotten out of hand just once.

Just once.

Her clothes finished drying, and the professor collected them accordingly. They smelt fresh, clean and free of any sin. Byleth gently wrapped the garments over her forearm, placing the wooden pegs back within the tiny box that was their home. She was rather content to get rid of the school uniform and back into her professional clothes. Fortunately, nobody had bothered to ask or question why.

She took a moment; enjoying the sparse wind that tickled the top of her thighs and the sweet scent-

“Professor.”

Oh goddess. Dimitri stood beside the wall, hair shining golden against the setting sun, catching Byleth’s eye more than anything else. She made a small noise, avoiding his face totally. She understood that they needed to speak, but as the night slowly crawled by, she feared their previous situation would not be a single occurrence. 

The clothes creased under the grip of her hands.

“Please don’t ignore me.” Voice low and gentle, Byleth might’ve wept just from the plea. She was struggling to contain the urge creeping from her chest. 

Byleth kept her silence, only turning away from the alpha.

The boy, she corrected herself.

Byleth took a single step forward, heading into the darkness of the small alley: it led out into the main courtyard, so she wouldn’t have far to walk to her personal quarters. Or, at least, she planned to.

Shockingly, two hands grasped her shoulders with a large force, propelling her to the nearest wall. Her back connected harshly against the surface, a gasp escaping her throat before Dimitri pressed his weight against hers. She was stuck. Their bodies became shrouded in the darkness and her long forgotten clothes fell to the ground.

When Byleth saw Dimitri’s face, it felt like her whole body froze.

His face contorted into stages of anger, hurt and pure rage, which Byleth felt pressed into her shoulders through his elegant digits. Hard enough to leave marks. His eyes were that cold blue, and her stomach dropped in sickening anticipation.

A shaky breath found her face, and Dimitri lessened his grip.

“Don’t ignore me.” 

“...All right.”

Her voice wobbled pathetically with defeat, lavender attacking her senses without remorse. 

“I said,” He choked out against her ear, “that you were mine. You were eager to feel my touch not too many days ago. Does this-”

A finger slowly trailed up her thigh, where her shift soon became hitched under her skirt against the assault on her skin. A soft moan rose and Dimitri breathlessly laughed.

“Does this not appeal, Professor? Or perhaps…” His voice trailed off, a rather terrifying smile tugging at his face.

The finger tucked itself under her pants, calloused skin touching plush mound of sin. Byleth reacted quickly, jerking away from him with a small hiss. “Dimitri! We are outside.” His finger fell to his side and he shook slightly, hands tightened into a hard fist.

Lavender. Vanilla. A swift breeze dusting them with fresh air and byleth gasped for it. 

“Dimitri, I am still your professor,“ she began to whisper, his form cloaking hers. He softened, leaning over her head, her back still pressed into the wall, “ just because we share emotional sentiments, doesn’t mean we can… engage in activities such as that.” 

She prayed to the goddess that her voice carried strong.

Dimitri mumbled a small apology, voice wavering in the soft tone she knew so well. The one she truly cared for. Not this manic alpha.

“Especially not out in the open.” 

His shoulders sagged. “Sorry, Professor. I wasn’t thinking.”

All was silent, except for the occasional breeze, sweeping up the dust and rustle of fallen clothes. She sighed, letting the tension flow out of her body. This was a mess. 

Byleth didn’t- No, couldn’t understand her emotions. She tainted the amorous emotions that surrounded Dmitri; he was just a boy, just shy of nineteen. Byleth was almost 21. Being so enamoured with Dimitri was dangerous. And if he tried to bite her…

He would give his future away for a simple connection. It meant nothing. Byleth doubted Dimitri truly held feelings for her; it must have been her heat, her scent. The pheromones. 

This had only happened because of her heat.

“Meet me by my room, after dark. We need to have a proper conversation and fix this mess.”

Dimitri nodded. 

She sighed, placing a hand on the other's chest, just over his heart. Cold metal met against her soft flesh and Byleth felt herself melting once more into falling into his arms. But she held her ground. 

He needed her to be strong. 

After that, Byleth took several minutes to catch her breath and collect her dusty clothes. She patted them down, the dust blowing away in the breeze, soft cotton cold to the touch. Her face fell and a solemn sadness filled her senses. She hated this.

**Author's Note:**

> My abo interpretation:  
> Instead of the usual, omegas are child rearing whilst alphas are protection, I’ve decided to base it around the stats that characters have.  
> For example, dimitri has a beginning 12 in strength, so he would be an alpha BECAUSE of his strength.  
> Sylvain has quite a high magic stat and therefore would be an omega.  
> Alphas and alphas can bond together, and the same can be said for omegas.  
> However, it is fully known that Alphas and Omegas so often pair together, which can be both platonic and romantic. So an alpha who is paired with another alpha will still seek a friendship with an omega as they are like opposite poles.  
> There is no m!preg in this universe and everything else is somewhat the same.
> 
> Please feel free to write constructive criticism and ideas !!  
> Thank you so much for reading :D


End file.
